


Portafortuna

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [20]
Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Paperone non crede nella fortuna. Eppure per lui la Numero Uno è tutto.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Portafortuna

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Portafortuna  
> Numero parole: 245

Paperone restò in piedi di fronte alla teca della Numero Uno.  
Aveva appena sventato un altro attacco di Amelia, e ancora una volta era riuscito a proteggere il suo caro primo decino.  
Paperon de Paperoni era tante cose: il papero più ricco del mondo, il papero più tirchio del mondo, probabilmente anche il papero più vecchio del mondo. Ma non era uno stupido.  
Sapeva perfettamente che era stupido credere che quella moneta rappresentasse la sua fortuna.  
Ma per lui era molto di più di un banale portafortuna.  
Anche se era stato tutto orchestrato da suo padre, quella moneta americana lo aveva lanciato nel mondo degli affari.  
Aveva dimostrato a tutti chi era. Con le sue sole forze aveva costruito un impero.  
E non lo aveva di certo fatto usando solo la fortuna.  
Tuttavia, staccarsi da quel misero decino per lui era impossibile.  
Era l’unica cosa per cui era disposto a spendere una fortuna per difenderla. Oltre che alla sua famiglia, anche se non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.  
Tutti lo avrebbero definito un portafortuna, e lui era disposto a lasciarglielo credere.  
Ma per lui era il simbolo che meglio di tutti lo rappresentava.  
Perché lui e la Numero Uno erano uguali: entrambi vecchi, entrambi apparentemente insignificanti. Ma entrambi con una grande forza interiore.  
Quei dieci centesimi erano state le fondamenta del più grande impero finanziario del mondo.  
E Paperone era colui che aveva costruito quell’impero, senza mai spendere quei primi dieci, fondamentali centesimi.


End file.
